


Perfect Paradise(tearing at the seams)

by Officially_Ravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Officially_Ravenclaw
Summary: Basically Remus Lupin when he found out his fellow Marauders' "deaths". \o/
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Paradise(tearing at the seams)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!! I'm new here and this is my very 1st work! Hope you enjoy it!!

“Remus, the Potters are dead.”

Those four words. Those four words and Remus Lupin’s world was crumbling around him.

“And I’m so sorry Remus, but… Sirius betrayed them and killed Peter along with 12 muggles. He is being sent to Azkaban tomorrow.”

And with those words, his world was destroyed, completely.

**Author's Note:**

> So... How was it? Let me know in the comments! I take constructive criticism 😇


End file.
